


its iwa-chan !!!

by Seishinnin



Series: haikyuu oneshots [1]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: ? - Freeform, Aobajousai, Dramatic Oikawa, Gen, M/M, girls believe oikawa, no beta we die like men, oikawa and iwaizumi not in the same school, oikawa flirt, still not used to ao3, what do they say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seishinnin/pseuds/Seishinnin
Summary: oikawa and iwaizumi don't attend the same high school , what happen if iwaizumi visit the grand king ?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: haikyuu oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005639
Kudos: 11





	its iwa-chan !!!

it was a Thursday cold morning , where a small amount of student were by then on their approach school for clubs the aoba johsai bundle is no exemption , matsukawa and hanamaki , two third years volley middle blockers , were at that point going to class at an early hour .at that point they halted in front of a little supermarket , when their chief , oikawa tooru came out and   
waved at them , they traded greetings , nothing chaotic occurred since every one of them was tired , expect one brunette who bobbing from fervor , waiting for his kindred volleyball partners to ask about it.matsukawa and makki exchanged looks and groaned then kept strolling while their third year setter   
scowled 

**_mean !!!_**  


he soon catched up to the two and moped , 

**_both of you are so mean !!_ **

**_hmph !! even when i'm your captain_ **

no reaction 

**_oi dont ignore me_ **

while they were walking makki saw the endless proportion of milk bread their partner buyed ; they were utilized to see him buy a few , yet he was holding a pack overflowing with them now, 

**_man whats that !?_ **

pointed makki at the staple sack while looking at the setter 

**_oh this ? its nothing I just found some new brands of milk bread in the store and decided to try them_ **

both sweet dropped at how excited ? their buddy can be the point at which it comes bread

 **oh talking about stores**

**what** , thought the middle blockers simultaneously 

**_me and iwa-chan_ **

**hell no**

_**went to a store a week ago and you wont believe me , guess what we found ??!!!** _

_**what-** _

**_we found a dildo!!! we were in these sort of little shops where you can find anything ! we were checking clinical stuff_ **  
**_and I found it , lmao_ **

this was a conventional conversation , for oikawa that is .   
**_I showed it to iwa-chan and it took them 2 long minutes to figure out what it was ,_**

**_iwa-chan then maadlyy reddened when they finally acknowledged it was dildo_ **  
**_the look on iwa-chan face was priceless~~ ,_ **

oikawa didn't quit discussing iwa-chan , how adorable is iwa-chan , how small is iwa-chan , how wonderful is iwa-chan thus the same old thing , they went through three years tuning in to their companion showering his childhood bestfriend in praise , they wont be surprised if oikawa kept talking about 'iwa-chan' for the whole day .

the training in a little while started ,everybody was perspiring a ton , aside from kunimi, practice was a holy messenger in disguise for oikawa companions , since it was the main time in the day he quit talking about iwa-chan . two hours later , practice already ended , while everyone was scrambling toward class , oikawa was flirting with his fangirls causing them to blush and smile , making the poor girls who didn't concede their wistful feelings , feel like they stand a chance 

ohh how grim , since they will obviously be turned down for two reasons 

volleyball 

and iwa-chan

when oikawa began using iwa-chan as an excuse to turn down his fangirls , rumors began spreading about her , she should be really dazzling if she genuinely stole the oikawa tooru's heart .  
everyone imagined this iwa-chan with a delicate white skin , short , since oikawa kept attesting that iwa-chan was pretty much short and adorable , large round eyes and disorganized hair that look beguiling ,pink soft lips , careful and loving , innocent and unadulterated , and so go on 

they contemplated all the conceivable outcomes of how iwa-chan can look, not all of them tho , a few girls even began using these outlandish bits of gossip that many students accepted , to their possible advantage , to take oikawa's heart you got to take after his love , simple right ? yet, they actually were rejected , again and again .

oikawa true to form , was late to class again , increasing a couple of giggle from his male schoolmate what's more, some 'oikawa-san how badass' or something the instructor didn't do anything , oikawa is a model student , shockingly (the main ones who were amazed were oikawa partners) he's in every case first of his class, yet he's always late , he doesn't cheat , doesn't smoke , doesn't engage in battles , everybody like him . oikawa plunked down and began focusing on class ,

or then again so everybody thought 

he was taking a gander at the board while his head was loaded up with iwa-chan, his iwa-chan

iwaizumi used to live in miyagi with oikawa , until his mother needed to work in tokyo , that day was so depressing for oikawa and iwaizumi , the two of them were in their third year of middle school , dreaming about their splendid future , they even wanted to go to a similar secondary school , beat ushiwaka and go to the nationals , 

however, it didn't occur , they separated away ,

iwaizumi left and oikawa stayed , 

iwaizumi left and oikawa waited 

waited impatiently for the month to month , and on the off chance that he was fortunate , week by week visits of his first love ,oikawa had sentimental affections for his beloved friend , everyone knew , except iwaizumi , be that as it may, he will never let these sentiments hinder their friendship 

oikawa abruptly was hauled out of his dreams when he felt his telephone vibrate , declaring that somebody is messaging him ,

who would it be ?! who try to intrude on my sweet fantasizes agh 

he at that point checked his phone , it was mika-chan 

no chance i'm responding to her 

I before long noticed that iwa-chan was online , bad iwa-chan~ using his phone in class

oikawa was thankful that he was sitting in the very end of the class , where the teacher , and no one else , willnotice him using his phone 

oik : hi iwa-chan !(≧◡≦) ♡

iwa : why are u on ur phone don't you have classes rn?!

Oik :same for you!! ( ರ з ರ)

Iwa : nvm 

Iwa oh btw

Iwa : I'm cumming to your school today   
Wait   
Fuck   
How thr hell do you delete messages   
Aaaaghaghgg

Oik : iwa-chaan ~~ ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

Iwa : shut up Shittikawa or I will block you . Again.

Oik : oooopsi poooopsi sorry iwa-chan  
wdy need ?ヾ(๑●ω●๑)／  
You're visiting my school? yaayy !!ヾ(≧ᵌ≦)ﾉﾞ

Iwa-chan u rlly love me !!(ì‿í๑)

Iwa : u know what? I'm coming nowhere

Oik : noooo!! Plz plz!! I want to show you off to my teeaaaamm (｡＞0＜｡) 。

Iwa : what-

Oik : anyway bye bye iwa-chan the teacher is suspecting me using my phone (ง ° ͜ ʖ °)ง

Iwa : stop using those crappy emoji or kamoji or whatever it's called it's annoying and I can imagine your fucking dirty face while using them

Oik : bad! Bad iwa-chan! Don't swear!!   
.

oikawa now was vibrating from his seat ,not thinking the slightest bit about the abnormal looks that were aimed at him 

iwa-chan iwa-chan iwa-chan is staying with me 

he will come , and he will watch me set , iwa-chan will see my team ill make him proud of me , it would be good if they become friends,what if iwa-chan fall for one of my teammates ?. 

Nonononono iwa-chan is straight , yeah he's straight...

consider the possibility that he disdain them ?. no iwa-chan scorn nobody , 

what if they hate him ?. mattsun and makki wont , yet kyouken-chan- 

his sting of musings was before long hindered with the ringing bell, 

oikawa doesn't recollect anything after that until he wound up in the volleyball gym , his uniform supplanted by his formal training attire , the net was prepared and everything was prepared . nobody was there yet so he chose to rehearse his serves , the aoba johsai volleyball members before long joined practice 

**something's odd** thought everybody 

the second and first year continued looking at their leader who actually didn't notice yet that the gym was at that point full 

their fun loving captain didn't talk , he just continued serving the ball , not in any event, checking on the off chance that it went past the net or on the off   
chance that it was out , he was simply tossing the ball sooner or later 

.  
_**wa-**_  
_**awa**_  
_**awa**_  
_**OIKAWA**_  
_**eh**_  
the captain finally looked around him , **_oh mattsun !!! when did you come ?_**  
**_its been more than a half hour now_**  
**_eh_**

oikawa flinched then looked his' companion then at his colleague , he apprehensively grinned , yet in the eye of every other person , it was a confident smile , the only one who could differentiate 

between his fake smile and his confident and sicere ones is iwaizumi 

**_guys i forgot to tell you !!_ **

the group drew nearer to their chief to hear the news , or what's been keeping him quiet 

**_so all of you know about my childhood friend right ?_ **

the others nodded 

**_iwa-chan will visit me TODAY !!!!!_ **

he then started blushing and smiling like a creep while saying 'iwa-chan iwa-chan '  
the others were actually curious about her , they will finally meet her , oikawa childhood friend and secret crush ,

we will finally know who is this iwa-chan thought everyone .

  
hours passed at this point nobody came , the managers previously left , a few members left as well , oikawa was setting the ball to his group , yet all his sets were wrecked , he at that point halted  
and sat down panting in a corner and began moping , he was truly dismal 

**_oikawa we need to go its late ..._ **

**_no ! ill wait for iwa-chan_ **

**_oikawa-senpai , she won't come_ **

hollered kindaichi , attempting to persuade his captain that there's no reason to wait any longer , 

kyoutani looked outside and it was dull , who might be in their right mind to come in such a late hour ?! 

> **_kindaichi what do you mean by she ?_ **

everybody looked at their at their leader 

**_what ....what do you mean ?_ **

asked yahaba ,   
everyone assumed what their captain were talking about , but they refused to believe it 

_**isn't iwa-chan an adorable young lady with white delicate skin and ruddy lips with dark brown short hair ,who care about you and love you-** _

_**a what ?!** _

a voice yelled from the gym entrance 

_**i'm sorry who are you**_ -asked makki the outsider just to be hindered by oikawa running toward him 

_**IWA-CHHAAAANN you came**_

eh 

what 

all the players who remained with oikawa shouted in shock 

**this is iwa-chan ?**

**this 5'10 guy is 'iwa-chan' !?**

exactly when oikawa embraced iwaizumi , this later evaded it making his bestfriend fall behind 

_**iwa-chan mean~** _

_**quiet down shittykawa , you have things to clarify now** _

said iwaizumi with a distraught voice 

oikawa faked obliviousness and took a gander at his closest companion with a blameless face 

before long his colleague drew nearer to the duo , 

**_better believe it oikawa, we need some explanation_ **

oikawa was all the while sitting on the floor , he gazed toward his group and iwa-chan then swallowed 

_**shittykawa what does he mean by white skin adorable AND SHORT ?!** _

_**I-iwa-chaan im sorry** _

_**explain.** _

_**y-you see umm I might possibly have been talking about you all the time** _

_**what-** _

_**iwaizumi took a gander at seijoh present members to affirm in the event that it was valid** _

they murmured and gestured their head , 

he at that point glared at his companion and become flushed a little 

**_shittykawa what the heck_ **

**_he said you were adorable and hot~_ **

said hanamaki who was before long joined by his boyfriend 

**_he additionally said that you were so little he could conceal you in his pocket_ **

kyoutani went along with them as well , since he scorn the captain

**_he said you were a virgin and still didn't have your first kiss_ **

kunimi added after him smirking 

**_also, he said all of this to the entire school~_ **

iwaizumi was frantically reddening , from both embarrsement and anger 

he got oikawa from his collar 

**_I-iwa-chan the last one is clearly false !!_ **

**_just the last one ?_ **

**_y-yes I mean no !! oh shit_ **

what came after was a lovely sight for the volleyball club seeing oikawa getting pummeled , they felt glad , and alleviated that oikawa at long last got what he merited 

matsukawa walked toward iwaizumi and smiled 

**_so iwa-chan ?_**

iwaizumi bowed and apologized 

**_i'm upset for whatever crap oikawa did , he's an egotistical charlatan and I am sorry on his behalf_ **

**_excuse me !? i'm cherished by all the school_ **

said oikawa with weepy eyes ,in endeavor to shield himself 

just to be punched in the face 

**_quiet down shittykawa_ **

he at that point scowled at matsukawa 

**_and my name isn't iwa-chan , i'm iwaizumi hajime and I play volleyball , in nekoma im a wing spiker . nice to meet you_ **

he bowed once more

**_i-iwa-chan why did you come aniway ?_ **

**_im transferring to aobajohsai next week_ **

simply answered iwaizumi 

**_now lets go home oikawa_ **

iwaizumi walked outside and soon followed him oikawa after changing his clothes   
iwa-chaan wait for me 

the rest of aobajohsai were left alone , looking at eachother in silence 

**they are like a couple ,**  
was what everyone thought , they were looking forward for next week , kunimi and kyotani too*  
especially kunimi and kyotani 

oikawa is still in a big problem , how will he explain to iwa-chan that he used him as an excuse to turn down girls , what will happen when   
iwaizumi knows about oikawa's feelings ?


End file.
